


When Can I See You Again?

by fricklefracklestargirl



Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Oh god, Rare Pairings, help me, i want to be buried in fanart of them cuddling and maybe awkwardly kissing, or like appear for a sec, other characters are there but make small appearances, other ships if you squint really fucking hard, these awkward setters, this happened, this wasn't meant to be my first fic for this fandom, this wasn't supposed to be this pair but somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was staring at him again. He didn’t have to look over at the guy to know he was staring at him again. Despite this, shivering as he did so, Kenma turned his head to find the burning, deep blue eyes of the Karasuno setter, Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Can I See You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna die in multi-shipper hell, so have this fic and hopefully it doesn't suck so bad. 
> 
> And hell yeah, Owl City that song you made makes all the volleyboys fall in love.

He was staring at him again. He didn’t have to look over at the guy to know he was staring at him again. Despite this, shivering as he did so, Kenma turned his head to find the burning, deep blue eyes of the Karasuno setter, Kageyama Tobio.

Kenma didn’t know much about the setter, other than what Shouyou told him about him and, well, that he gives off a terrifying vibe. Kenma had once asked Shouyou how exactly the boy doesn’t run away screaming from the guy and the other boy laughed saying that he wasn’t nearly as scary as he made himself out to be. He would constantly see the two bicker, yammering at one another about this or that. It made him wonder about the setter himself.

After some time, Shouyou had finally confessed for Kageyama himself; the guy wanted to talk to Kenma and ask him advice. Kageyama was obviously impressed enough with Kenma to give him some type of attention, even if said attention caused Kenma distress. He almost felt bad the guy; he was worse at social interaction than Kenma himself.

Bracing himself after their practice match was over, Nekoma winning two out of three sets, Kenma walked over to Shouyou, who happened to be near the fearsome setter. He could see the widening brown eyes and gaping mouth as he walked over. He really couldn’t blame Shouyou because he was normally the conversation starter, not Kenma. Kenma was never one to confront anyone, start a conversation, or anything of the sort. It was almost too much work. He was grateful for his friends, but most were made on the premise of them approaching him first or making them because of volleyball. He was in no hurry to make new friends.

Kenma could feel himself shrink as he finally drew close enough to be standing right beside Shouyou because more than just the scary setter’s eyes were on him; most of his team and Shouyou’s were as well. He almost turned around when he heard Shouyou let out a small, bright laugh.

“Kenma! You did so good today, you were so awesome!” Shouyou started gushing and it set him slightly at ease. He tried to focus on the rambunctious boy’s words and not on the glare from the taller one.

Kenma nodding in acknowledgment, squirming under the attention. Before he could even get out a compliment for Shouyou, a grumbling voice caught his attention.

“Y-You did,” the glaring setter stumbled, blue eyes flicking to the floor, “g-oof. Goof. _Good._ You did _good._ ”

There was a rare silence amongst the Karasuno team before laughter bellowed out of the one with blonde hair and glasses (the freckled guy called him Tsukki, he thinks), “The king should stop complimenting people if he can’t do it right.”

He could hear snickering beside him, which made him wonder when Kuroo had came over. He had been so focused on Shouyou and the scary setter that he hadn’t even noticed his best friend make his way over.

Kenma looked over the scary setter and suddenly he wasn’t quite as scary as he had been a few moments before. He face was red, a deep frown set on his lips, and his eyes hidden away behind his bangs. If Kenma were being honest, it was almost cute. Somehow, Kenma felt himself squirm more at the thought, swiping it off as secondhand embarrassment.

“You too,” Kenma retorted back, tone soft and quiet. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on them, practically see his grin from the corner of his eye.

It was like a damn broke loose because when Kenma’s golden eyes caught Kageyama’s face and was met with the most crooked grin and bright eyes he had ever seen. He thought Shouyou was the only one whose face lit up when they were happy, but it seemed the “scary” setter proved him wrong. The guy’s wobbly grin only enhanced the brightness to his face, even if it was awkward.

Kenma couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his own lips at the reaction, but it was soon wiped away when the guy started babbling about how Kenma did this or what was his thoughts on that or something along those lines. Kenma couldn’t completely understand him because he was talking in a low tone and Shouyou, Kuroo, and the blonde guy were laughing around the two of them. The “scary” setter then began to scold the three in an unsteady voice that had Kenma smiling once again. “Scary” wasn’t quite the right word for the setter anymore.

**  
**  


The next time they meet, it wasn’t at a practice. Shouyou had somehow convinced him to spend the night at his home, so he stood outside of Karasuno High, awaiting Shouyou’s arrival so they both could go to the rambunctious boy’s home. He had got there just in time for practice to be over for that day and watched as the Karasuno team came tumbling one by one out of the club room. He turned away, debating pulling out his game, but was caught off guard by a voice.

“Kozume-san, what are you doing here?” Kageyama paused, staring down at Kenma in what he could only peg as befuddlement. Kenma hadn’t even realized he had been sitting down, on the ground for that matter. He supposes he wouldn’t had cared so long as he could’ve played his game. Dirty pants could be washed.

“You can just call me Kenma,” he found himself replying easily, despite the hardened gaze set on him, “and Shouyou told me to come over.”

“He beg for a sleepover with you?” Kageyama asked, voice blank and it almost threw him off. It seems Kenma wasn’t the only one to notice the change of tone between them. “I-I mean, he’s...he’s been begging everyone f-for a sleepover with him.”

His face was red again and he was frowning. He wondered how often the other boy frowned, wondered if he frowned when he didn’t mean to. He probably did a lot.

“Yes,” Kenma answered and felt his eyes widen when the other boy’s face turned even more red.

There it was again, that wobbly grin. Kenma waited because the other boy’s eyes were bright again and he could tell he wanted to say something. However, opening his mouth was as far as he got.

“Kenma!” a cheerful voice called out, followed by a mop of orange hair and sunshine face. “You haven’t been waiting long right? I hope not! Oh and I hope you don’t mind meeting my little sister, she’s, uh--”

Shouyou stopped, glancing in between Kenma and Kageyama. Kenma had tried his best to keep his eyes on Shouyou, but somehow kept stealing glances at the Karasuno setter, who was frowning at the ground.

“I’m gonna head out, see ya,” Kageyama grumbled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“What’s up with him?” Shouyou questioned, but Kenma was the wrong one to ask. He decided not to worry about it and brush off the small flop his stomach made when he saw that wobbly smile.

 

Kenma had received a text not too long after that day from an unknown number.

**> >I swear this was all Hinata’s idea.**

Somehow, Kenma conjured a new texting buddy.

**> You still sent the message anyway, though**

Something about texting had always been easier with Kenma. Sure, he wasn’t the most responsive of texters, but he certainly felt more at ease texting someone than talking to their face. The idea of speaking to someone for too long wore him out, which was proven when he crashed early on in the night at Shouyou’s house when he went for their sleepover.

It was easier to get his thoughts out through text and he was sure he was a more interesting person to converse with over text message than he was face to face.

**> >Only because he wouldn’t shut up until I text you.**

The thing about Kageyama was once you got used to his scary aura, he’s easy to read. Shouyou had tried to say he was harmless, but at the time, Kenma refused to believe him. How could someone with a glare like that even possibly be harmless? Though, he supposed people thought Kuroo was intimidating at first glance as well. Kageyama was more grumpy than scary at this point. It was kind of adorable.

**> Well you don’t have to text me anymore, not if you don’t want to**

**> Shouyou can’t force you to keep texting me**

Saying that made his belly clench slightly, like it did when he thought of Kuroo graduating or Shouyou stopping talking to him. It was a small, almost microscopic ache that he normally ignored. He would cross those bridges when and if he get’s there.

There was a long pause in texting, so Kenma had begun playing his game assuming the Kageyama had taken him up on his offer and stopped texting him. He was so close to beating his game, but every time he almost defeated it, he would lose. He sighed aloud after playing for two hours, unknowingly getting caught up in his game, deciding to get back to it tomorrow. Just as he was about to turn over and sleep, his phone buzzed.

**> >I don’t want to stop**

Kenma decided not to respond to that one right then, but he certainly wouldn’t forget to respond later.

“He’s on his phone again,” Yamaguchi whispered over to Tsukishima, who stared over at the setter with little interest. “I think he goes to check it every time we have a break.”

“Who would’ve thought the king would let such a thing distract him from volleyball,” Tsukishima sniggered, Yamaguchi joining in as well before Nishinoya jumped in between them.

“Can’t you two see, though?” Nishinoya murmured to them, grinning wide. “He’s smiling!”

“If you want to call that crooked thing a smile,” Tsukishima shot back, rolling his eyes in the process.

“You know what this means, Noya-san!” Tanaka belting out, not minding the volume of his voice. “Our teammate is in love!”

Everyone on the court turned their way and a few faces were flush. Suga and Daichi’s eyes widened as the glanced at each other. Asahi pulled his face in his hands and groaned aloud. Yamaguchi let out a giggle as he scratched his cheek. Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes.

“Who?!” Hinata jumped around asking, like an orange parrot. “Who’s in love?!”

Kageyama was the last one to look up, the stares of his sempai sending a shiver down his spine as he did so. He rose a brow, but decidedly looked back down at his phone when it buzzed in his hand.

Hinata followed their gaze and when found with Kageyama, he belted out into laughter, “K-Kageyama i-in lo---”

He hand snapped over his mouth and, half suspecting Kageyama to be the one behind it, was shocked to find Tanaka there. He tried saying something else, but it was muffled by Tanaka’s hand and soon Nisinoya was standing in front of, sharp eyes meeting his own.

“Listen here, that boy may be hopeless,” Nishinoya spoke lowly, so that only Tanaka and Hinata could understand him, “but he must discover his love on his own. It’s his destiny.”

“You sound stupid,” Tsukishima said blankly before turning the other way.

Kageyama decided not to ask.

**> >My sempai are being weird around me lately.**

**> My friends are being weird too**

Being weird was an understatement. Ever since he had started talking regularly to Kageyama, he could catch grins from his teammates out of the corner of his eye. It was starting to freak him out. Kuroo would pleasantly ask how the grumpy setter was doing, already having made fun of Kenma for setting Kageyama name as just that in his phone, and Kenma would merely respond with, “Fine, I guess.”

It’s not like they talked about anything important. Kageyama mostly asked him about volleyball. The boy was definitely just as obsessed with the game as much as Shouyou was. Much like the other, Kenma didn’t really mind listening to Kageyama talk about volleyball. It was quite cute getting texts from him babbling about practice and tossing to Shouyou and how he’s annoyed with the weird glasses guy (Tsukishima, Kageyama clarified his name for him) and having debates on which of his sempai were the loudest. Both agreed Tanaka and Yamamoto are on equal levels of loudness.

The first time Kageyama and him had a conversation outside of volleyball, it as about animals. Kageyama had sent him a picture of a cat from a pretty long range point of view. It was a calico, that much he could tell, so Kenma suggested he get closer. Kageyama had sent him a multitude of texts in response where he promptly said he couldn’t. When asked why, the grumpy setter begrudgingly admitted that he was pretty sure animals didn’t like him.

Kenma had to talk Kageyama through getting closer to the cat. He had yet to actually pet it, but he got pretty close to it without it scampering off. Kageyama must see the cat a lot, because Kenma was sure to get at least three pictures a week of the calico from the setter.

“Have you ever thought of actually hanging out with him? Like, in person? You two sure do talk a lot,” Kuroo suggested on the way home from practice, leaving Kenma staring hard at his game to avoid an all-knowing grin. “You’ve hung out with Shouyou, what’s the difference?”

“ _They’re_ different.”

“Oho,” Kuroo snickered, “and how’s that? They’re both friends either way, right?”

Before Kenma could retort, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He slowly put away his game console, and brought out his phone. Normally Shouyou would text him after practice, but it was always once he got home and was playing his game in his room. Pulling out his phone, he opened up the text, ignoring the flop in his stomach when he saw “Grumpy Setter” flash across the screen.

**> >Can I see you again?**

Kenma abruptly stopped, leaving Kuroo to take a few steps ahead of him before he realized his friend was lagging behind. A cough was heard from in front of him and he looked up to find Kuroo, looking over him in a silent question.

“Yeah,” he finally says, “they’re both my friends.”

Kuroo promptly said, “Huh?”

**> >I mean could we see each other again?**

**> >Or like um hang out**

**> >We met once before and we see each other in practice but um**

**> >Just the two of us**

**> >if that’s okay**

The texts kept coming and Kenma instinctively pulled his hand up to his face. Kuroo announced he was walking ahead, large smirk planted on his lips as he turned and walked away.

**> Yeah we can do that**

Kageyama was much less tiring being around. He enjoyed Shouyou’s company, more than he would admit, but the boy’s energy was almost neverending and he felt his own energy zip down to zero when he’s around the boy for more than an hour. Kageyama muttered every so often, trying light conversation (mostly about volleyball), but they would fall into a silence that was oddly comfortable.

Kenma would take out his game console, his main purpose trying to defeat the game, but he was unusually hyper aware of Kageyama’s presence over his shoulder. He should be used to it, having Kuroo and Shouyou always asking him what he was playing, watching him play for a while, and trying to help where they saw fit. Kageyama was doing the same, watching him intently and leaning over his shoulder.

He could blame Kageyama being too close to him or comforting heat that Kageyama let off, either way he leaned against the grumpy setter. He really was warm.

Kenma glanced up at the setter, admittedly pleased to see the other’s face. It was just like the first time he complimented him: wobbly grin and shining blue eyes. His face was also a little red too, making Kenma inwardly smile.

He lifted the console to the other’s face and curtly said, “You try.”

Kageyama awkward latched onto the console, nodding his head, and started playing. Kenma leaned more directly on Kageyama’s chest as he pointed at certain buttons to explain how to play and, every so often, pushing certain buttons to enlighten the grumpy setter on button combinations to defeat a certain boss. Kenma promptly ignored the stirring in his stomach as Kageyama’s hand brushed against his. He also ignored Kageyama’s racing heartbeat on his back.

 

On the way back to Karasuno High, where they decided to part ways, they encountered the calico cat.

Through joint efforts, they were somehow able to lure it in close. Kenma slowly but surely scratched gently behind its ear and the cat began to purr. Kageyama jumped.

“I-It’s making a noise.”

“It’s purring. You’ve never heard a cat purr before?”

A pause.

“No, I-I haven’t.”

“Try petting it.”

Without waiting for an answer, Kenma grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, leisurely bringing his hand down atop of the cat’s head. After a short moment, the calico snuggled its head into Kageyama’s hand, purring louder when the grumpy setter brushed his hand down its body.

There he saw the infamous wobbly grin. On impulse he said, “Tobio.”

The grumpy setter looked towards him, wobbly grin only growing wider at the name.

“Y-You’re cute!” Kageyama announced loudly, making the cat recoil and scurry away, but neither setter was much concerned about the calico anymore.

Kenma stood up, moving his face out view from the other. Kageyama followed suit, standing and taking an obvious step closer.

Neither setter said anything as they walked back to Karasuno hand in hand. However, Nishinoya and Tanaka sure had something to say something about it.

“Wait, you and Kenma are _dating_?! Why didn’t anyone tell me? I would’ve, um, helped you guys set up a date! I would’ve picked a date for you guys! Like the aquarium! Or, or the movies! Or--”

“ _Hinata_ ,” Kageyama growled lowly.

Well, Hinata interrupting their first kiss wasn’t exactly what he had imagined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. I have other things to work on. And here I am with a Haikyuu!! fic. Of course.
> 
> Also, this was not supposed to be a rare pairing, I was not planning on doing my first rare pairing as my first fic for this fandom. This ship hit me like a warm blanket in the face. I'm sorry if this sucked but damn, awkward setters let me love you and make you cuddle. 
> 
> Me and this fandom have a "complicated" (wrong word, but can't figure out a better one) relationship.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Come cry with me over adorable volleydorks](http://theswootasticalstargirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
